Usui's Cousin
by awsmpup
Summary: NOT GOOD WITH NAMES! Anyway, Blaire moves to Japan to live with her cousin, Takumi Usui,after her parents die. Then she meets Aoi and joins his blog! Aoi/OC Possibly Tora/OC later
1. Chapter 1

_**Usui's Cousin**_

**Me: Once again, not good at names! Anyway, my OC's name is Blaire Usui. She's, obviously as you can see from the title, Takumi's cousin. In this story, Takumi is 19, Misaki is 18, and Aoi & Blaire are 16. I might add another OC for a possible Tora/OC pairing. Blaire is on my deviantart Story OC's gallery. Not Doll Divine. Devianart. On with chapter 1! I only own Blaire!**

**Ch.1**

Sup. Name's Blaire Usui. Well, technically it's Blaire Hirose, but I prefer Usui. I have blond hair and purple eyes (contacts, they're originally bright green). My hair has pink and teal streaks in it.

Right now, I'm on a plane heading for Japan from America. Reason?

My parents died in a plane crash. Sucks, right? I kinda miss them, but it's not like they were around much before. They had _"very important jobs"_. At least I have a big inheritance. They left everything to me in their will. But the government won't give it to me until I'm 18. Stupid legal system….

Anyway, since I'm 16, meaning I can't live without a guardian, I'm going to live with my only living relative (as far as we know), Takumi Usui. Now you know why I took his last name. His adoptive parents don't mind either. He's my cousin. My dad was his dad's brother. But we don't really know where he is, so….yeah.

Takumi is kinda like my brother though. I grew up with him until I was 6 and he was 9. I can't wait until I see him again. He told me about Misaki, and I can't wait to meet her. She sounds like me a bit.

"Excuse me miss" someone says.

I look at the stewardess.

"We're going to land now. Please buckle your seat belt" she says, before leaving.

I quickly buckle, eager to see Takumi again.

As soon as we land, I bolt for the door. Well, at least walk fast. I exit the terminal and scan the crowd for my blond haired, green eyed cousin.

I spot him leaning on the wall near the window and sprint towards him. I tackle him to the ground, "Takumi!"

He grunts when we hit the ground.

"Ow…" he says after a minute.

"Slow" I say, standing up. I help him off the ground.

"Let's get your bags" he says, walking past me.

I skip after him, happy.

"You start school tomorrow, by the way" he says, carrying one of my suitcases onto his shoulder.

I groan.

"I just got here and you're already acting like a parent!" I whine, following him to the car with my backpack and more suitcases.

"Where am I going to school?" I ask as he starts to put my bags in the car.

"Seika High School. The one I used to go to. Misaki is in her last year still, so she'll show you around" he says.

"Cool. I really want to meet her" I say, handing him some more suitcases.

"How many clothes do you have anyway?" he asks.

"A lot. Though most of them are cosplay costumes. And this isn't even all of it. My friend is shipping the rest of my clothes here. They should arrive in a few days. Either way, not all of these suitcases are filled with clothes" I explain.

"You're lucky I live in a high-raised condo" he says.

"Even if you lived in a tiny apartment I could always just buy the place next to you and use it as my own walk in closet" I say with a smirk.

He chuckles with a smirk and gets in his car. I get in as well and bounce up and down with excitement as we head to his condo.

"Something tells me you had sugar lately" he says, pulling into a parking spot.

"What gave it away?" I ask sarcastically, getting out.

He just smirks.

It took a few trips, but we finally got all my bags to into his, our, condo.

"I'm gonna set up my room. You go make dinner" I say, dragging my bags to my new room.

"Ok mom" he says, once again smirking. Man he loves his smirk.

I stick my tongue out at him.

About half an hour later, my whole room is set up. Unfortunately, my dresser and closet aren't enough room for my clothes, so Takumi gave me the guest room attached to my room, to use. So all my clothes are in there.

Well, the ones I have with me at the moment. It'll be even fuller when my other clothes get here. Plus clothes I'll most likely buy sometime later after I get a job.

I head to the kitchen and smell something yummy.

"What's for dinner?" I ask, hopping onto a chair.

"Miso" he says, giving me a bowl.

"Thanks. Do you know a place that's hiring?" I ask, eating my Miso.

"You could apply for a job where I work. I'm pretty sure the owner won't mind" He says.

"Where do you work exactly?" I ask.

"You'll see" he smirks.

**End of Ch.1**

**Me: Short. I know. Chapter 2 should be longer! BYE-BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Usui's Cousin**_

**Me: I don't own anything!**

**Ch.2**

School went by pretty quickly. I mean, I rarely had any work. Misaki, who's as cool as I thought she would be, gave me a tour of the school and we talked in the student council room (she's apparently the president). That's it.

Well, I did meet some guys who attend here.

First there's Naoya, Ryunosuke, and Ikuto. Or as Misaki calls them, the Idiot Trio. They seem to have this sort of infatuation towards her. Too bad Takumi likes her, at least for them, because now they have no chance.

Then there's Shoichiro. He's the vice president of the student council. He kinda gives off a girlish aura. I guess that's a result of his feminine looks. But he's not a bad guy. He reminds me of my friend, Ellie, from America.

And finally, there's the Yumeyama Brothers. They're annoying. That's all I have to say.

"Do you know where Takumi works?" I ask her.

"Yeah. He works at the same place I do. Why?" she asks.

"He said that he could probably get me a job there. I don't really need one, but I get bored easily and since my friends aren't here to keep me occupied with cosplay…" I trail off.

"I could take you there" she says hesitantly.

"Really? Thanks" I say.

We walk to the place they work at. Misaki wouldn't tell me what it is.

I stare at the building as Misaki walks in. It's a maid cafe. My cousin works at a maid cafe...

"Blaire" someone says.

I look beside me and see Takumi smirking.

"You work here?" I ask, pointing at the building.

"Yep" he says, walking inside.

I silently follow him.

He walks up to a woman with dark purple hair. That's all I know because her back is facing us.

"Satsuki. This is my cousin Blaire. I'm her guardian now. Is it ok if she gets a job here?" he asks her.

She quickly turns around. As soon as she sees me, she runs up and smiles widely.

I lean back as she's almost nose to nose with me.

"Oh my gosh! You're so pretty! Of course you can have a job here!" She says, happy and cheerful.

"Oh, um, ok" I say, surprised at her behavior.

"Here's your uniform" she says, handing me a maid outfit.

….

"You mean I get to wear this?!" I ask excitedly.

"I told you, you'd like working here" Takumi says, walking to the kitchen.

"Mmhmm" my new boss nods.

"Cool! I don't have a maid costume yet! At least until now!" I say, happily skipping to the dressing room.

I quickly change and head back out.

"What now?" I ask Satsuki.

"Now you just serve tables" she says, with a smile.

"How do I do that?" I ask.

She looks at me confused.

"She's never had a job before" Takumi says, walking past us.

I give Satsuki a nervous smile.

"Oh. Ok. I'll have one of the other girls train you then!" She says, once again happy.

"Subaru. Come here" she calls.

A young woman with green hair and moss green eyes with glasses walks over.

"Yes Satsuki?" she asks.

"This is Blaire. She's new and never had a job before. So I'm putting you in charge of training her" Satsuki says, before walking off.

"Hi" I say, smiling.

"Hello" she says, "Follow me."

So the rest of the day was spent with Subaru teaching me how to do our job. Thankfully, she was patient with me, even when I messed up. Which was most of the day.

Nothing much happened for a while.

I went to school, me and Misaki walked to work together, and Subaru taught me everything I needed to know and helped me when I messed up.

After about a week since I moved here, I finally got the hang of things at work.

"I think you're ready to actually start working" Subaru says, smiling.

"You think? I'm not sure...What if I do something wrong?" I ask.

"You'll be fine" she assures me, "I'll watch you for today and see how you do on your own."

"Ok…" I say, unsure.

"There's your first table" she points out.

I turn and see the Idiot Trio.

"Usually they request Misaki, but she's busy at the moment, so Satsuki wants you to serve them today" Subaru says.

"I'm Blaire. Can I help you?" I ask, after walking to them.

"Blaire?" They ask, surprised and shocked.

"Yep!" I say.

"Why are you working here?" Nayao asks.

"Two reasons. One, I get bored easily. Two, don't you think I look cute in this?" I ask, with an adorable face.

They blush and nod. Sucked in!

"So what can I get you three?" I ask.

They give me their orders and I give it to Takumi.

I don't see why Misaki complains about them. I like them. Then again, I like anyone who thinks I'm cute.

I hear a comotion with some guests near one side of the building, but I ignore it and continue with Subaru's test.

By the end of the day, Subaru decides I'm ready to be on my own. After I change, I wait for Takumi to drive us home.

"What brings you around Aoi?" Satsuki asks someone.

"I wanted to show off my new dress to my viewers" someone says. It sounds like a girl, but with a boy's undertone.

I look over at Satsuki. She's talking to a girl, or at least a guy dressed as a girl, with blonde hair (obviously a wig) and blue eyes. He's wearing a pretty red dress with bows and a matching hat.

"OH MY GOSH!" I exclaim, running over.

"I love you dress!" I exclaim.

"Really?" He asks, excitedly.

"Mmhmm! Where'd you get it?" I ask.

"I made it!" He says proudly.

"Can you make me one? Please?" I ask with a puppy pout.

"Don't give Aoi the puppy pout" Takumi says.

"Don't diss the pout! I invented that pout!" I exclaim, glaring at my cousin.

"No you didn't" Takumi says, "Now hurry up or I'm leaving you."

"You wouldn't dare!" I exclaim, rushing after him.

He just laughs.

I stop and quickly pop my head back.

"Don't forget my dress!" I exclaim, before running after Takumi.

So, me and Takumi are on our way home, when we pass by a block of stores with some of the most amazing outfits I've ever seen!

"Takumi!" I exclaim.

"What?" he asks.

"Can I start walking home from here?" I ask with a puppy pout.

He looks at the stores I've staring at and understands.

"Sure. Be home by dinner" he says.

I get out of the car and he drives off.

I gawk at some of the dresses and sulk that I can't buy them.

"Hi" Someone says.

I look next to me and see a boy with dark purple hair and blue eyes. Obviously the boy from earlier.

"Hi. What're you doing here?" I ask.

He gives me a confused look.

"Oh! Are you shopping for material for my dress?" I ask, excitedly.

"Wha?" He asks, confused.

"You're the guy from the cafe. Anyway, I like the colors blue, teal, and pink. I like bows, but not too much, you know what I mean?" I was going to continue, but he interupts me.

"Wait. You know I'm Aoi-Chan?" He asks.

"If you're talking about when you're dressed as a blonde haired girl, then yes" I say.

"How?" He asks.

"Well, me and my friends from America cosplay a lot, so I can tell when a guy is dressed as a girl and vice versa" I explain.

"Cosplay?" he mutters.

I nod, smiling.

"So, when do you think my dress'll be ready?" I ask.

"Oh. Uh, I don't know just yet. Probably by this weekend. But I need your measurements" he says.

"Ok. Come on" I say, walking to the condo.

"Where are we going?" he asks.

"We're going to my condo. You can look at my closet and learn my measurements" I say.

We get to the condo and Takumi is in the living room.

"Aoi is gonna get my measurements for my dress. Be right back" I say, walking past him.

Takumi smirks at Aoi, who glares.

I walk into my room and Aoi follows.

I rummage through one of my drawers looking for my phone, and Aoi looks around.

"Where're your clothes?" he asks, looking in my closet, which is filled with misc.

"That's not my clothes closet silly" I say, walking out.

I walk to my walk in closet.

"This is my closet" I explain, opening the door to reveal clothes on tons of racks around the room.

He stares inside with stars in his eyes and a blush.

"I died and gone to heaven" he mumbles.

"Glad you like my closet" I say, amused.

He rushes in and starts to go through racks of my clothes.

"This isn't even all of it" I say, walking to the guest room closet and opening it to show some more costumes and lolita dresses.

He starts grabbing dresses and putting them on the empty rack near my vanity.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I want you to model these" He says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Just do it" He says, shoving my behind my shoji screen and handing me all the dresses he pulled out.

"Uh, ok" I blink.

So, for the next half an hour, I modeled every dress he wanted me to.

"Is that all you want me to model?" I ask.

He nods, thinking deeply.

"Then that's it" He says.

"What's it?" I ask.

"You are going to be my partner for my blog!" he exclaims, pointing at me.

"Huh?"

"For now on, you shall be Bree-Chan!" He says, smirking.

"Again. Huh?" I ask, still confused.

"I have to get to work!" he say, running out, "Meet me at Aunt Satsuki's cafe tomorrow!"

"I say this one more time. HUH?!"

**End of Ch.2**

**Me: I told you it'd be longer! Anyway, next chapter should be soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Usui's Cousin**_

**Me: ELLO! Sorry about the delay. I just started up school again, so I've been busy. If you're wondering why I'm just starting school, I'm homeschooled, so we started the week after new years, instead of starting back up the day after. Then, the week we were supposed to start, my little siblings got sick, so I had to take care of everyone with my mom while my dad was at work. Then both my parents got sick. So not only did I have to take care of my little siblings, who btw love to drive me crazy, I had to take care of our sick parents. Finally, when everyone was better, **_**I **_**got sick. Oh well. At least we were able to skip school for a week. Anyway, here's chapter 3. I only own Blaire! *tears up and pouts* I don't even own the cute song! Bree-Chan is on Deviantart!**

**Ch.3**

So, I went to school the next day, confused.

Seriously, what'd you expect? Aoi blurts out of no where that i'm supposed to join his so called blog, and runs out without explaining anything. You'd be confused too.

Anyway, once school's over I head to the student council room.

Me and Misaki made it a thing where I hang out at the student council room with her, then we head to work together when she's done.

I get there, and see Takumi annoying the heck out of Misaki.

"You're not attending here anymore, so get out!" Misaki exclaims.

"Eh? I thought you missed me" Takumi teases.

"GET OUT!" Misaki yells.

"Calm down Misaki. He takes joy in annoying people. Don't get annoyed and he'll get bored" I say, walking to the window sill.

Misaki takes my advice and ignores him.

"You shouldn't listen to her. I'll never get bored of you" Takumi says, smirking.

I'd don't see what he does, but whatever it was, made her eep. I turn around and see her punch him in the face.

"Don't ever do that again!" she yells.

"What'd he do?" I ask.

She blushes and faces the floor as he smirks.

"Don't worry about it" he says, patting me on the head.

"GET OUT!" Misaki yells loudly, shoving him out of the room and locking the door.

"...O….K…" I say slowly, "So when are you two going to date?"

"What?!" she exclaims.

"When are you both going to start dating?" I ask, smirking.

"You're delusional" she says, walking back to her desk.

"No I'm not. I just don't think anyone can take anymore of your sexual tension" I say, with a Takumi smirk.

"Nevermind, you're not delusional. You're crazy" she says, writing.

"I'm not crazy, I'm Blaire" I say.

"Ha ha" she laughs sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "Very funny."

"I try" I say.

So it was pretty uneventful, waiting for her to finish. I teased her the entire time.

"Seriously, you remind me of Takumi when you do that" she says, as we walk to the maid cafe.

"I take pride in that" I say, grinning.

"You would" she says.

We get to the maid cafe and then I'm suddenly pulled off to the dressing room.

"Woah!" I exclaim.

I'm shoved inside.

"What the heck?!" I exclaim, standing up.

"Change into this" Aoi says, handing me a bag. Oh, and he's dressed as Aoi-Chan.

"Eh?"

"Change into that dress" he says, turning around.

"Uh…" I stare at the back of his head.

"Hurry up!" he says, annoyed.

I quickly change behind the lockers.

"Why?" I ask, coming out.

"You done?" He asks.

"Yeah" I say and he turns around.

"..." he stares at me.

"What?" I ask.

"YOU'RE SO CUTE!" he exclaims, jumping onto me.

"GAH!" I exclaim.

"I knew you'd be perfect to be my partner!" he exclaims, shaking me around in a hug.

"I'm still confused about that!" I say.

He lets go of me and frowns.

"I already told you! You're my new partner for my blog!" he says, annoyed.

"What blog?!" I ask.

He blinks.

"You don't know about my blog?" he asks.

"No idea" I answer.

"Oh. Well, I have a blog where I post cute pictures of myself in the dresses I make" he explains, "But it's getting kinda old, so I decided Aoi-Chan needs to change it up a bit. And a cute best friend would be the best thing!" 

"...Can I wear cute dresses?" I ask.

"Of course!" Aoi exclaims.

"Ok!" I say, skipping to the exit.

"Wait!" he exclaims, grabbing my arm.

"What?" I ask.

"You can't go out like that!" he says.

"Why not?" I ask, looking at down.

"Because everyone will know it's you!" he exclaims.

"So?" I ask.

"So! Do you want to get mobbed on the streets?! You have to wear a disguise" he says.

"But, but, but I want everyone to know it's me! Besides, I have to work today!" I whine.

"Either you wear a disguise, or no cute clothes for you" he says, stubbornly.

"No fair!" I whine.

"What's going on?" Misaki asks, coming in.

"He says I have to wear a disguise to be his new partner!" I whine to her.

"What's so wrong with wearing a disguise?" she asks.

I give her a horror-stricken look, gasping.

She sweatdrops.

"Just put on a wig and some contacts!" Aoi shouts at me.

"I'm already wearing contacts!" I say.

"Then take them out!" he exclaims, annoyed.

"Fine!" I huff.

"Good. Here" He hands me a orange-red wig.

I raise an eyebrow at him.

"I came prepared" he says, shrugging.

I go to a mirror and put on the wig. Then I take out my contacts and put them safely away.

"Happy now?" I whine.

"Yes" he says, happily dragging me out.

"Aoi-Chan!" some guys call.

"Hi!" he says in his girl voice.

"Who's this, Aoi-Chan?" one of them gestures to me.

"This is Bree-Chan! She's my best friend!" he (well I guess it's she now) says, hugging my arm.

"Hi!" I smile widely.

The guys blush.

"Do you like my dress? Aoi-Chan made it for me! She's so talented, don't ya think?" I ask.

"Stop Bree-Chan, you're embarrassing me" Aoi-Chan says, turning away shyly.

"I'm sorry Aoi-Chan! I didn't mean to upset you!" I say, hugging her.

"It's ok!" she says, hugging me back.

A few of the guys passed out because of our cuteness.

"I'm gonna go talk to the cook for a minute! Be right back!" I skip to the kitchen.

"Hey Takumi" I say, walking in.

"Hi" he says, "I see Aoi dragged you into his blog."

"Mmhmm! In exchange, I get to keep all the dresses he makes for Bree-Chan" I say.

He smirks.

"So when are you going to ask Misaki out?" I ask, leaning on the counter.

"I don't know. Soon probably" he says, not acting how Misaki did at all.

"Well hurry up. I want a sister" I say, skipping out.

"I'm back~" I sing.

So, for the rest of the me and Aoi-Chan talked to fans of Aoi-Chan.

"That was fun" I say, after I changed out of my Bree-Chan outfit.

"You're a natural" he says, smirking.

"Well I _am_ an actress" I say, flipping my hair.

"Yeah, well, meet me in the park tomorrow so we can take pictures for the blog" he says.

"Ok!" I salute, "Hurry up Takumi!"

Takumi ignores me and continues to annoy Misaki.

I roll my eyes.

"_I'm the one they adore"_ I start to sing.

"NO!" he shouts.

I stick my tongue out.

"I'll stop singing when stop flirting" I say.

"What were you singing?" Erika asks.

"My cute song" I answer, smiling.

"Cute song?" Aoi asks.

"Mmhmm. Wanna hear it?" I ask.

They nod and I get ready to sing.

"NO!" Takumi grabs mouth before I start.

"What's wrong with her singing?" Misaki asks, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not her singing. It's the song" Takumi says.

I glare at him and lick his hand.

"Stop licking my hand, it's not gonna work" he says, not removing his mouth.

"What's wrong with the song?" Aoi asks, glaring at Takumi.

Why? I have no idea.

"It's annoying" he says.

"I'm sure it's not that bad" Satsuki says, "I want to hear it."

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you" he says, removing his hand.

"Since it offends you so, I won't sing it. I'll just play it on my ipod" I say, taking it out.

I play the cute song and move my head side to side, smiling.

I'm cute, yes it's true

I really can't help it

But what can I do

When you're cute, it just shows

WIth these two darling eyes and a cute little nose

And a pretty pink dress, that's adorable, yes

And when they see my dimples then everyone says

Oh shoot!

Isn't she cute! Cute, cute

Oh isn't she cute, cute, cute

I'm the one they adore

I'm sweet and I'm cuddly

And small just like Dudley but more

It's a chore

To be constantly cute

And enchanting to boot

When my lip's sticking out

In that cute little pout

Then there's just no doubt

Why the guys like to shout

She's a beaut!

Let's face it, I'm cute

Cute, cute

Oh, baby, she's cute, cute, cute

Being cute's a thing I can't hide

If you look up the word in a book

There's my picutre inside!

TV Guide

Has me on the cover

Don' cha just love her?

I'm simply a goddess

And isn't she modest?

I'm the answer to one of the questions on Trivial Pursuit

For "Who's the most cute?"

Cute, Cute

Oh isn't she cute, cute, cute

I'm cute and I'm sweet

And I'm innocent, neat

And so trusting

If you want our opinon this song is becoming disgusting

I'm cute

So what!

I never am vain

She's becoming a pain in the ..

But I'm also real nice

I'm a doll through and through

So big whop-de-do

I'm sweet and adoring

And also real boring

And that's why we're snoring at you

That's it! You've ruined my entire cute song!

I am angry! I am furious! I am enraged!

I've had it!

You're awfully cute when you're angry...

You really think so?

A babba dabba dooba do wah!

She's cute!

They all stare at me when it's done.

"So? What do you think?" I ask.

"...We should make a video of Aoi-Chan and Bree-Chan with that song!" Aoi says, excitedly.

"Ya think?" I ask, happy.

"I've got to get working!" he shouts, running out.

"Of course he'd like it" Takumi says.

"Whatever. Let's go I'm hungry" I say, walking out.

**End of Ch.3**

**Me: And that's Ch.3! So? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Usui's Cousin**_

**Me: I know I said it wouldn't take that long, but I've been having trouble with school, so I took a short break from writing to catch up. Here's chapter 4!**

**Ch.4**

_**About 2 months later**_

So me and Aoi continued with his, well, our, blog. It became even more popular than before. Apparently, there are a lot of pathetic single guys out there with no lives. **(Blaire: The author has nothing against any of the pathetic single guys out there with no lives. Except for a certain someone out there. You know who your are!)**

We've actually gotten pretty close over the past couple of months. since we met practically everyday, we talked about each other. So now, we know almost everything about one another.

Like how Aoi is not gay. Yeah. Made the mistake of asking that. Didn't end well. Let me just say this. Aoi is _**NOT**_ gay! _**AT ALL!**_ So never ask him that unless you've got a death wish.

Today, I'm actually gonna go meet him at his school. I have off of work, and I've got nothing else to do, so I decided, why not?

I arrive at the school gates and wait for him outside.

I get a few looks from some teens leaving, while I wait. Some of them were looks of envy (I usually get those from other girls), and some were, um, not very appropriate (ALL from guys)

After about 10 minutes I get impatient and walk in the gates. I walk up to a group of girls who were talking to each other near a tree.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find Aoi Hyodo?" I ask.

"Why?" a girl asks, a little rudely.

I raise an eyebrow.

"Do you know, or not?" I ask, with some attitude. Yeah buddy, I can be rude as well.

"Class 2-A" a different girl says, giving her friend a look.

"Thank you" I say, walking into the building. I hear one girl from the group ask the rest, "WHy does she want to see Hyodo?"

Seriously, what's the big deal with wanting to see my friend?

I skip to class 2-A and when I get there, I hear a few shouts and some things falling or knocking into something.

"...What the heck…" I mumble.

I open the door and see Aoi get shoved into a wall, by a taller and more muscular boy.

…

Nobody seems to notice me as I silently walk in and watch.

"-Just take your creepy hobby somewhere else!" the guy exclaims.

"There is nothing wrong with liking cute things" Aoi shouts at the boy.

The boy scoffs.

I look around as the two continue to fight. Actually, they're arguing, but you understand what I mean.

Anyway, I don't get why nobody is helping him. Are they all just going to stand here, watching that guy bully Aoi? Do they seriously have a problem with what he likes?

There's nothing wrong with liking cute things. I mean, just look at me! I'm cute and people love me! I know that sounds snobby and arrogant, but it's true! I have a whole dedicated to my cuteness! True I'm the one who made it up, but...I'm going to shut up now.

"-Gay!" the other guy says.

Wait, what?

I look at Aoi, who's fuming.

Oh…The guy just called Aoi gay….Not good….

"I am not gay!" Aoi shouts at him, trying to squirm out of his grip to attack. Unfortunately, the other boy is stronger that Aoi, so he get's no where.

"He's not gay!" I exclaim, saving my best friends butt.

I shove my way through and glare at the other boy, as both he and Aoi stare at me.

"Who are you?" the guy asks.

"None of your business! Now let him go!" I say, still glaring.

"Or what?"

I smile innocently, then grab his arm and squeeze it, also allowing my nails to dig into his skin.

He exclaims in pain and lets go of Aoi.

"You-" he starts, which I'm assuming he's going to curse at me, so I interupt.

"If even think about calling me what I believe you're about to call me, I swear I will flip you over my shoulder and into a wall" I say, still smiling innocently.

One of his buddies tries to attack me, but I exact my threat on him.

Did I forget to mention I'm a 3rd degree black belt? Rich parents equals the best self defense teachers.

"I'm a 3rd degree black belt. Anyone else wanna have a go?" I ask.

They all quickly shake their heads.

"Who the hell are you anyway?!" the first guy asks, still holding his arm in pain, glaring at me. Aoi glares back at him.

"Me? Why, I'm little ole Blaire" I say, in a southern accent.

"And just why are you in our class. And more importantly, why are you defending _him_, huh?!" he exclaims.

I'm _so_ going to regret this.

"Because," I say, glaring at him and the crowd behind him, and grabbign Aoi's hand, "I'm Aoi's girlfriend!"

They all stare at me with wide eyes of disbelief and shock. Aoi does too, but I don't think anyone notices.

"Come on, Aoi!" I exclaim, pulling him along with me.

There's silence between us, until we get far away from the school.

"Sorry, about that" I say, finally letting go of his hand.

"It's, ok...Are you seriously a 3rd degree black belt?" Aoi asks, smirking.

"Yep!" I say proudly.

"We've known each other for about 2 months and you're just now telling me?" he asks.

"It never came up" I say, shrugging.

"Well now I understand why you weren't that worried when I mentioned getting mobbed on the streets when you first started as Bree-Chan" he says, chuckling.

I shrug again, smiling, then I frown.

"So, what was that all about back there?" I ask.

He sighs.

"Well not everybody "enjoys" what I do for my blog" he says.

"And so they just watch you get pummeled by a bully?" I ask, with a raised eyebrow.

"That's high school" he says.

"Not my high school" I say.

"Yes, well _your_ high school is full of guys that are scared of the student body president" Aoi says, shoving me slightly.

"Shut up" I say, shoving him back.

"So, you have to go through that everyday?" I ask.

"Well, not on the weekends. At least, not at school" he says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"My dad doesn't like my blog either. He throws out my dresses whenever he sees them, so I have to hide them all in the very back of my closet, and even then he still finds them. He also kicks me out of the house a lot" Aoi says, kicking a rock on the sidewalk.

"That sucks" I say.

"Yeah" He sighs.

"You know, you could keep your dresses in my closet at the condo" I say.

"Really?!" he asks, excitedly.

"Sure. I mean, I have the room" I say.

"Great! We'll move the dresses this weekend so we have the time!" Aoi declares.

"...Now what?" I ask.

He shrugs.

Then he stops and stares dreamily at something across the street.

"What?" I ask.

He points at a store with a bunch a cute dresses on display.

"Eek!"I exclaim, rushing over (with caution. Remember kids. Always look both ways before crossing the street!)

Aoi closely follows as we stare at the display window with stars in our eyes.

So we spent the rest of the day browsing at the dresses in the store.

**End of Ch.4**

**Me: That's it! I know I skipped a lot of time, but I don't want this fanfic to be as long as my other ones. Which are pretty long. I mean, my ATLA story will probably a few chapters more than the episodes. And I have no idea how long my OHSHC story will go on for. I have a lot planned for it. Anyway, please review! BYE-BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Usui's Cousin**_

**Me: Woo! Sorry, it took long! Presenting, Chapter 5!**

**Ch.5**

Me and Aoi are taking photo's for our blog in the park on Saturday. I'm supposed to go to his house tomorrow so we can move the dresses the condo I share with Takumi.

At the moment, Aoi is explaining the poses we're gonna do.

"So me and you are going to stand in the shallow end of the river and splash water onto each other. If we time it right, we should get the perfect picture!" Aoi says, excitedly.

"Why are we gonna stand in water?" I ask, "I mean, won't we get our clothes wet?" 

"Well, yeah, but only a little bit. It's not like we're going to swim in the river, just splash the water" He explains.

"Oh, ok" I say.

We did actually end up taking the perfect picture. Basically, I was throwing some water at Aoi-chan, who was trying to block it with her arms. We both had big smiles on our faces, and the water in the air looked like little sparkles.

"This is one f the best pictures we've taken!" Aoi exclaims happily.

"Mmhmm!" I agree, eagerly nodding my head.

"That's it for today" Aoi says, carefully packing his camera.

"Kk" I say.

"Want to get some lunch?" he asks.

"Sure, but can we change? I don't feel like getting mobbed today" I say.

"Ok. We'll change at your condo and head for a cafe I saw the other day" Aoi says, as we walk to my condo.

"You made a rhyme" I giggle.

"I do it all the time" he teases.

"I hope it's not a crime" I tease back.

Then we start laughing.

I'm gonna skip to the cafe because nothing really happened in between.

"How'd you find this place?" I ask, after me and Aoi ordered.

"I was walking around and stumbled upon it" Aoi shrugs.

"It's nice" I say.

"Yeah" Aoi agrees.

"Actually, there's something I need to tell you…" he trails, after lunch arrived.

"What's wrong?" I ask, confused.

"Well, remember how I told you about my dad, and that he doesn't like my 'hobby'?" Aoi asks.

"Yes. Why?" I ask, still not understanding.

"Uh, well, me and him got into a fight about it last night, and I kinda said I had a girlfriend…." Aoi trails, not looking at me.

"Let me guess. Your parents now want to meet this mystery girl, but you don't seriously have a girlfriend, so you're in a tough spot" I say.

"Yep" he says.

"And so you want me to pretend to be your girlfriend" I go farther.

"Pretty much…" Aoi still doesn't look at me.

There's a brief moment of silence.

"Ok!" I say, happily, as I start to eat.

"What?!" he exclaims in disbelief.

"I said ok. But you own me" I explain.

He sighs in relief.

"Thanks" he says, eating.

"You're welcome" I reply.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**The next day**

"Nice house" I say, when Aoi and me arrive at his house.

I had to dress up today, so I'm wearing in one of the dresses Aoi made for me. Ok, I didn't _have_ to, but I'm planning on making a point to Aoi's jerk of a father. **(AN: Her dress is on DeviantArt)**

"It's ok I guess. Wish it was cuter though" He says, walking to the front door.

"I could so see you giving the house a cute makeover" I laugh, following him.

"Me too" he jokes.

I follow him into the house and we walk to the kitchen because we smelled something good coming from there.

"Aoi," a woman smiles at us, "Is this her?"

I'm gonna guess that this is his mom. He doesn't really look like her. Which means he looks like his dad...which kinda makes things ironic.

"Yeah. Mom, this is Blaire, my...girlfriend" Aoi says hesitantly.

"Hello. It's very nice to meet you" His mom says.

"Nice to meet you too" I say, smiling.

"I was afraid he'd never find a girlfriend" she says, looking relieved.

"Why?" I ask, confused.

It's not like Aoi was...unattractive. He'd easily be able to find a girl at some point in time.

"Because of the, well, forget it. Aoi's brought home his first girlfriend!" she squeals happily.

Then Aoi's father walked in.

"Hello" He greets.

"Hi. I'm Blaire, Aoi's girlfriend" I say, hugging Aoi's arm, who blushes a bit.

"I thought that Aoi made up a girl" He says.

I look at Aoi, who looks insulted and hurt.

"Yes, well, Aoi was just about to show me his room, so we'll head upstairs now" I say, smiling innocently, pulling Aoi's arm.

"Ok. Dinner's almost ready, though" his mom warns us.

"K" I say, as I pull Aoi out of the room.

I followed Aoi to his room, and looked around.

The walls were blue, along with his sheets, and he had pictures of Aoi-Chan and Bree-Chan posted on the walls.

I head straight to the closet, eagerly.

Aoi said that the dresses were hidden, so I go through all of his clothes, trying to find them all.

"I can't believe he thought I'd lie" Aoi says, upset.

"Well~" I sing, pulling out jackets and throwing them over my shoulder. **(AN" Think of Fuyumi in Ouran HighSchool Host Club when she goes through Kyoya's dresser)**

"Shut up" he says.

"What's his problem anyway?" I ask, still looking for the dresses.

"I already told you. He doesn't like my-our blog and he especially doesn't like me crossdressing. Neither does my mom, but she isn't as verbal as my dad" Aoi explains, as I throw his clothes wherever.

"Still. It's your life and if you like something, your parents should be supportive no matter what. My parents didn't like me cosplaying or doing martial arts, but they never complained. Then again, they were never really around enough to complain, so…" I trail off.

"What did your parents do anyway?" he asks.

"You don't think I started to love clothes just for the heck of it, do you? My parents were famous fashion designers, and my mom did modeling on the side. My parents owned a huge fashion industry" I explain, going farther into his closet.

"Really?!" Aoi asks, excitedly.

"Yeah. It's why I have such a huge inheritance. My friend, Ayame, is also a designer. She owns a clothing store back in America, courtesy of my parents" I say. I finally found the dresses after throwing out all the other clothes, "Found them!"

I pull out all the dresses and carefully place them on his bed.

"Dinner!" his mom called.

"Come on" Aoi says, pulling me away from the dresses.

"Noooooooo!" I cry, trying to get back to the beautifully cute dresses.

"You can get the dresses after we eat" he says as I continue to cry.

So I stopped crying, but I sulked the entire walk to the kitchen.

"So how did you two start dating?" his dad asks, as we eat.

"Um" Aoi apparently doesn't have a clue on what to say, so I take over.

"We first met at your sister's cafe a couple months ago" I start off. It's not a lie. We did first meet at her cafe, "I actually work there, so I was bound to meet him eventually."

"You work there?" his mom asks.

"Yeah. I get bored easily, so I needed something to keep me occupied" I say. Again, not a lie. "We actually didn't officially meet until an hour after my shift. I was looking at a store and I saw Aoi again, so we started talking."

"But aren't you in the same grade?" his dad asks.

I nod, confused. Seriously, what does my grade have to do with anything? 

"Would you both have seen each other around school?" His mom asks.

"She goes to a different school" Aoi finally speaks up.

"Oh? What school?" his dad asks, with a raised eyebrow.

"Seika High School" I answer.

"The old all-boys school?" he asks again, eyebrow still raised.

"Yes, but there's a lot more girls attending the high school now" I explain.

"When'd you both start dating though?" his mom asks, a little impatient.

"Well…" Aoi again doesn't know what to say.

"He asked me out a week ago in the park" I say, quickly, covering for him.

"Aw! I never knew you had it in you Aoi!" His mom cooed.

"Uh, yeah. Me neither" he mumbles.

His dad stares at me for while as Aoi's mom continues to coo.

"What do you think about that website of his?" he asks, and then there's an awkward silence between everyone as Aoi glares at him.

"What do you mean?" I ask, narrowing my eyes slightly.

"Well it's silly, don't you think? He's a boy, so he should like those things, and he especially shouldn't be dressing as a female. He should act more like a man, than a woman" his father says, as Aoi continues to glare.  
Then I start glaring as well.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with what he does. He has a talent and he's embracing it. I bet that's more than you can ever do. And don't go ranting on how he should act more like a guy just because he is one. I have two things to say to that. One, since you're so against him acting like a girl, are you the same to girl's acting like guys? Cause if you are, you're gonna have a lot of my friends on your back, since most of them are tomboys. Two, it's says a lot about _your_ masculinity, if you feel the need to belittle your son because of what he likes. There's absolutely nothing wrong with liking cute things or crossdressing. I happen to do both as well, and I really hate it when I meet people like you" I says calmly, as I glare at him harshly.

I stand up and pull Aoi, who's staring at me in shock along with his parents, out of the room again.

"Come on Aoi, I don't want to be in the same room as that pompous jerk-face" I say. I stop and turn back to the frozen parents, "And, fyi, I happen to be apart of that 'silly' website!"

Then I continue to leave with Aoi. I pull him until we're back in his room and I start sorting the dresses on his bed.

"...That was…" Aoi trails, not knowing what to say.

"What?" I ask.

"I've never seen anyone talk to him like that. Not even my Aunt Nagisa, and she's like that with everyone" Aoi says.

"Well, he obviously needed a reality check. In America, there's a lot of crossdressing, mostly with girls, but still. And it's not like you're gay" I say, then he starts glaring at me. I put my hands up in a surrender pose, "I'm not calling you gay, I swear! I'm just saying, it's no big deal if you dress like a girl. I have a friend who likes to dress up as a girl because he's has a very low self-esteem and it makes him feel better. Which actually reminds me of a character in one of my favorite animes…"

Aoi starts to laugh a bit.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"Nothing, nothing. Don't worry about it" Aoi says, waving me off.

"Oh. Ok" I say, then I go back to sorting and carefully packing the dresses.

"Alright, I think that's the last of them" I say, shutting the suitcase I'm borrowing from Aoi.

"Great. Let's take them to your condo" Aoi says, picking up as many as he can.

"We should really call Takumi…" I mutter, carrying some suitcases down the stairs.

"I refuse to get help from that pervert" Aoi says.

"That pervert is my cousin I hope you know" I say.

"You agree with my opinion of him!" he exclaims.

"So? He's still my cousin" I say, "Even though he's dirty stalking pervert…"

"SEE?!"

**End of CH.5**

**Me: Again, sorry it took so long. I had a long case of disney-itis. Well, I still do, but I'm working on the cure, so never fear! Please review!**


	6. STOP SOPA 2014!

_**SORRY BUT THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER, IT IS AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE, SO PLEASE READ IT!**_

**Please help us stop SOPA 2014! SOPA is the Stop Online Piracy Act. If it goes through, all of our hard work, our fanfics, our fanart, our fan-pages, our fan made videos, and etc, will be deleted! Don't let the government take away our right! The petition link is on my page. Please sign it to stop SOPA and sign as fast as you can, as we don't have much time left!**


End file.
